


Reasons To Celebrate

by SweetMemories1998



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Elfever, Engaged, F/M, Family, Fluff, Future Fic, Gajevy - Freeform, Gruvia - Freeform, Pregnant, jerza - Freeform, married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-07 21:20:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17373521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetMemories1998/pseuds/SweetMemories1998
Summary: Gajeel and Levy are parents to 8 months old twins, Elfman and Evergreen are suddenly expecting, Jellal and Erza are married and Gray and Juvia might be ready to have their own child. It's incredible how effective time is in putting people exactly where they need to be. (ElfEver, Gruvia, GaLe and Jerza) (Fluff) (One-Shot)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ship-ambrosia](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ship-ambrosia).



**Hi, everyone.**

**Here we go with part 5.**

**This one's dedicated mostly to ElfEver, a ship that deserves more recognition. I decided to throw in some GaLe since rarely write them and Gruvia and Jerza cause why not.**

**This is super fluffy and cute, so you've got no reason to worry. It was actually supposed to be much shorter, but I got carried away.**

**Happy reading!**

* * *

_June of X795..._

"Thanks for meeting me, Levy." Evergreen greeted her friend.

"Of course." The petit bluenette smiled warmly while sitting down.

"Where are the twins?" The brunette quickly noted the absence of the two 8-months-old.

"Gajeel's with them." Was Levy's response.

"He's a good father, isn't he?" Contrary to everyone's expectations, Gajeel Redfox was actually very good with children.

"Surprisingly, yes." The bluenette smiled even more. "He's even more attached to them than I am."

"That's unexpected." Evergreen smiled.

"You wouldn't believe all he does for them, Ever." Levy shook her head. "Every time Emma or Gale are crying in the middle of the night, he always volunteers. I even caught him going there when everything was okay, just to check up on them."

"That is...unexpected." Suddenly, a nervous look came upon Ever's face.

"Are you okay?" The bluenette wondered once she was silent for too long.

"I don't know..." Sighing, she looked down at her lap, where her hands were folded. Glancing towards her engagement ring, she bit her lip.

"What happened, Ever? Is everything okay with Elfman? Did he do something?" Levy asked, now worried.

"No, he didn't do anything this time." Well, nothing to upset her at least. "It's just... things have gotten complicated."

"Complicated how?" The bluenette asked for clarification.

It took Evergreen a long time to answer, but when she finally did, Levy understood why she had called this meeting. "I'm pregnant."

* * *

_Meanwhile, in Magnolia Park..._

"This is unbelievable." Juvia stared in shock at the scene in front of her.

"Are you sure he's the real Gajeel?" Gray whispered in her ear, looking just as unsettled.

"I'm pretty sure." She replied, glancing towards her best friend.

The dragon slayer was sitting on a pink chair that Levy had created, hair braided and a crown in his head while he read a book to the twins. They could hear him making different voices, which made Emma and Gale laugh.

In his left hand was a dragon shaped puppet and it was reading the story. The little girl constantly to pick the dragon, but it always escaped her grasp. Meanwhile, her brother was far more interested in the snowman in his arms, which he tightly held onto.

"And Olaf replied with: 'Some people are worth melting for', which brought a smile to Anna's face." Gajeel was saying just as the couple finally recovered from shock and approached him.

"Hey, Gajeel." Juvia greeted, making him turn around.

"What're you guys doing here?" A faint blush colored his cheeks.

"Just passing by." Gray replied, smirking. "What happened to you?"

"Nothing. Why do you ask?" Gajeel raised a brow, confused.

"Your hair." Juvia answered, stifling a laugh.

"Levy likes to braid it." He shrugged. "And Emma loves playing with it like this."

The couple shared a look. "Okay." Gray said, before clearing his throat. "So, I was hoping I could..." He was about to ask the dragon slayer to chat in private when there was a shout.

"Gajeel! Just the man I wanted to see." It was Elfman, rushing towards them.

"What's he doing here?" The ice mage muttered, frustrated at being interrupted.

"Hey, Elfman." Juvia greeted, as cheerful as ever.

"You okay, man?" Gajeel asked, realizing his nervous state. Just then, Emma started crying, trying to get his attention, and he was quick to pick her up before standing.

"Not really. I need your help." They were all caught by surprise.

"Did something happen with Ever?" Juvia asked, curious, before picking up the now crying Gale.

"Yeah. Something big." They waited for an explanation, but he gave none. Instead, turning to Gajeel, Elfman pleaded for them to have a private chat.

While still confused, the dragon slayer agreed and thus he handed Emma to a reluctant Gray before the two men headed towards the café in the middle of the park.

"What was that about?" Gray wondered once they were gone.

"I have no idea, but we've got more pressing matters." Juvia told him, frowning.

"What's wrong?" He asked, immediately concerned.

"He needs to be changed. Can you look after Emma for a few minutes?" Truth be told, Gray hadn't spent much time with the twins because he always found excuses not to.

She knew he was still insecure about being alone with the babies and terrified of hurting them, so she understood. Still, it was hard knowing that it would take a long time before he was comfortable enough for them to have their own children.

"Yeah, I think I'll be fine." Gray hesitantly replied, looking at the curious child in his arms.

"I trust you." Juvia approached him before wrapping an arm around his neck and leaning in for a soft kiss.

It was all the reassurance he needed that he could handle this.

* * *

"So, what's up?" Gajeel asked once they were sitting down.

"Ever told me something last night and it's really freaking me out." Elfman admitted.

The former raised a brow. "Why are you talking to me about this? I'm sure Juvia would give better advice. "

"Cause you're the only one who understands." Now he was intrigued.

"How so?" Taking a deep breath, Elfman revealed the truth.

"She's pregnant." Gajeel's eyes widened.

* * *

"You're pregnant?" Levy repeated, eyes widened.

"Yes." She leaned back into her chair, unconsciously crossing her arms.

"Oh, boy. That's big." After nodding a few times, she glanced at her friend. "How do you feel about it?"

"I don't know." Evergreen admitted. "It's very sudden and I haven't had enough time to figure it out yet."

"Well, whatever you need, you can count on me." Levy offered, gently.

"Thank you." For a moment, a smile graced the fairy woman's face, but it was quickly replaced by a frown. "I was hoping that Elfman would say the same."

"Have you told him?" Evergreen nodded.

"I did, last night." Sighing, she looked away. "It didn't go as I had hoped."

* * *

"Say what now?" Elfman nodded.

"I was hoping you could give some advice on how to...handle it. When she told me, I don't think I reacted very well." He winced.

"What did you say?" The dragon slayer asked, now over the shock.

"I just stared at her, you know, in shock. Then before I could say anything, she left the room." He frowned.

"That's weird." Thinking back to the moment Levy had told him about her pregnancy, Gajeel remembered how she didn't even wait for him to react before giving a whole speech about how he could be as involved as he wanted.

"What do you think it means?" Elfman asked, clearly nervous. "Did she think I would reject her or something? Oh god, she's going to call off the wedding, isn't she? What should I do?"

"Easy, man. Calm down." Gajeel firmly placed both hands on his shoulders. "Freaking out about this will get you nowhere."

"You're right." Elfman took a few deep breaths, trying to calm himself. "But what should I do, then? What should I tell her?"

* * *

"I just wanted him to say something, anything. Instead, all he did was stare at me and I just freaked out." Evergreen told Levy.

"Still, you shouldn't have left the room." The petit woman shook her head. "That just made things worse.

"I know, I know." Ever sighed. "But how do I fix it?"

"I think the answer is obvious." Levy was smiling.

"Should I tell him it was a lie and then wait for another opportunity to do it right?" The brunette suggested.

"What?" Levy's eyes widened. "No, that's crazy!"

"Then what do I do?" Evergreen asked, frustrated.

* * *

"I can't tell you that." Gajeel was quick to say.

"I thought you were gonna give me advice." Elfman pointed out.

"I am. But I can't tell you what to say because I'm not you." He frowned, confused.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Gajeel shrugged.

"I don't know what you're thinking or how you feel about this. You're the only one who knows that, so when you talk to her, you gotta be yourself."

"I don't think that'll help much." Elfman frowned. "I always seem to make her mad."

"If that was the case, I doubt she would've chosen to marry you." The dragon slayer pointed out. Seeing his friend's unwavering fear, he gave a reassuring look. "Just be honest. She won't get mad."

"And if she does?" Gajeel shrugged.

"Then maybe it's the pregnancy talking. It makes them go crazy, I warn you." He shivered at the memory of Levy losing it once because he arrived home later than usual.

"Great." Sighing once again, Elfman closed his eyes. He knew that he needed to do this, but it took courage he lacked at the moment to confront Evergreen.

First, he needed to get his thoughts together and figure out exactly what he would say.

* * *

"Just talk to him, Ever." Levy advised. "For real. Sit down and discuss this because it's huge. Everything will change."

"God, you're right." Now nervous, Evergreen brought her hands to her head. "Everything will change once the baby comes and what if I'm not ready?"

"You're the only one who can know, but I think you are." Levy told her, smiling.

"You think so?" She nodded.

"I've seen the way you are with Asuka and the twins. Your mother instincts are even stronger than Juvia's; and she's a natural."

"Thanks, Levy. I knew you would have great advice." Both stood up and Evergreen didn't hesitate to hug her.

"Of course. I'm glad I could help." They pulled apart and Levy gave her a reassuring look. "Good luck."

"Thanks. I'll need it." That said, she walked away and followed the direction of hers and Elfman's home.

While at first, she was surprised to find it empty, she was quickly filled with a sense of relief. This meant she had time to think about exactly what she would tell him.


	2. Chapter 2

_In Magnolia Park..._

When Juvia came back with Gale, she was met with a surprise. There was Gray, looking perfectly relaxed, sitting on the pink chair where Gajeel had previously been. In his hands was the book the dragon slayer had been reading before and she could hear him telling Emma the story.

"However, once Anna spotted Hans through the blizzard and realized that he was about to kill Elsa, she knew what she had to do. Therefore, after glancing at Kristoff and her last chance of salvation, she started to move towards the man who had broken her heart."

Juvia motioned for Gale to be silent before taking a few steps towards her boyfriend. Standing not far behind him, she smiled once he paused the reading to give Emma the snowman which she had been trying to get from the floor.

"Okay, continuing the story..." Before he could, Emma finally noticed Juvia and let out a giggle while waving. Gray turned around and smiled upon noticing her. "Hey there."

"Hey." She approached him before placing Gale back on his crib and kneeling by his side. "I see you're doing just fine."

"It wasn't as hard as I thought." The ice mage told her. "As soon as I started reading the book, she calmed down completely."

"I can't believe you're actually reading a children's book." She laughed while taking it from his hands. Checking out the title, her smile enlarged. "Frozen? Seems like the perfect book for you."

"The story's actually kinda interesting." Gray admitted, making her laugh even more.

"I love you so much." Juvia got out between laughs. He smiled too before wrapping an arm around her waist, bringing her close.

"I love you too." Completely forgetting about the twins for a moment, they leant in for a kiss.

"Aren't you two as close as ever?" The familiar voice made them break apart.

"You could've waited until the moment was over, you know." Another joined in.

"Erza." Juvia smiled brightly.

"I didn't know you guys were back." Gray said.

"We arrived about an hour ago." Jellal told him while the red head picked up Emma, who happily played with her long hair.

"Oh, I missed this little one."Juvia smiled at the scene.

"How was your honeymoon?" The couple shared a smile.

"Amazing." Erza said while Jellal nodded.

"I wish we could've stayed longer." He said, snaking an arm around her waist.

"We can continue it once we get home." She told him, giving a suggestive look.

"You guys, there are babies here." Juvia reminded them, a faint blush now coloring her cheeks.

"I think I'd better hold Emma now." Gray said, taking a step and extending his arms.

"Are you sure you want to take her?" Erza asked, raising a brow.

"I'm positive." She was caught by surprise, as well as Jellal. They looked back at Juvia, who was playing with Gale.

"What have you done to him?" Jellal asked, feigning worry. Before she could reply, they were joined by Gajeel and Levy.

"I see you guys are having fun with the kids." The latter pointed out, smiling.

"I guess this means we can finally have some alone time." The dragon slayer told her, smirking.

"Seriously?" Gray raised a brow. "Why's everyone so horny today?"

"Like you're one to talk." Gajeel scoffed.

"He's right." Erza pointed out, smirking. "You and Juvia usually can't take your hands from each other."

"That's a lie!" Juvia said, standing up, now blushing.

"Whatever." Gray muttered, looking away.

"So, do you think it's ok for you guys to watch them for a couple hours?" Levy asked and Erza and Jellal nodded.

"No problem. I was looking forward to spending some time with them." The latter said.

"Before you go, can I talk to you for a bit?" Gray said, turning to Gajeel.

"Sure." The latter gave him a suspicious look, but followed him nonetheless.

"What's that about, I wonder?" Erza asked and Juvia shrugged.

"I have no idea." Just then there was a loud cry and before anyone could act, Levy had approached the cribs and picked up her son.

"What's wrong, baby?" It didn't take her long to figure out what he wanted. "You're hungry, aren't you? Daddy did tell me that you didn't eat your banana earlier."

"Do you want us to take care of it?" Erza asked her and she shook her head.

"No, it's fine. I'll get him something from the café. Be right back." That said, she turned around and left.

"What about you, Emma? Are you hungry too?" The red head turned to the surprisingly quiet baby in her arms.

"I think that's a no." Juvia said, smiling, once Emma shook her head.

"What's this?" Meanwhile, Jellal turned his interest towards the book on the floor.

"Frozen?" Erza said once he showed her the cover.

"They seem to like it." Juvia told them. "My darling was reading it to her earlier and so was Gajeel."

"I suppose we should finish the story, then." Jellal said, taking note of the black marker inside the book.

"Sounds like fun." Erza replied, already sitting down on the floor with Emma in her arms. Juvia sat by her side while Jellal took place on the pink chair. Opening the book, he continued the tale of Anna and Elsa.

When Levy returned a few minutes later, worry quickly turned to relief once she realized they were doing a fine job at taking care of her daughter.

"I don't know why I ever worried." She whispered, smiling brightly. "They're all naturals at this. I can't wait until they have their own children."

* * *

_Later, at Elfman and Evergreen's home..._

He finally arrived after hours of thinking and considering. In the end, it wasn't that hard to make a decision and figure out what to tell his fiancée. Contrary to Gajeel's intention, he had actually given some pretty good advice.

"Elfman?" He immediately noticed Evergreen on the couch, a blanket wrapped around her figure.

"Are you okay?" He was worried upon noticing her paleness.

"Yes. I was just a little sick." She told him, shrugging.

"Is there something I can do to help?" He asked, trying to be supportive.

"We need to talk." Evergreen said instead.

"Yeah, we do." Elfman agreed before approaching her.

Once he was sitting on the couch besides her, he took a deep breath. "I'm sorry." They said, at the same time.

"Why are you sorry?" She was caught off guard.

"I should have said something instead of just staring at you." She shook her head.

"I didn't give you the chance. Sorry I just left." He took her left hand and gently caressed it.

"It's okay." He smiled upon finding her engagement ring. "I still can't believe you said yes."

"Why?" She was confused.

"I always seem to make you mad, so sometimes I don't even understand why you want to be with me." Elfman admitted.

"That is true." Much to his surprise, she smiled. "But the only reason you drive me mad is because I love you so much. Even if you're sometimes such an idiot, I can't help it."

"I love you too, Ever." Elfman stared at her, trying to let his sincerity show. "So, you can count on me, okay? Whatever you need, whatever you decide, I'll be here for you."

Relief filled her. She could tell that he meant those words and wasn't just saying them because he thought it's what she wanted to hear. "Thank you."

He wrapped an arm around her shoulder, bringing her to rest against his chest while the other snaked around her waist before settling on her stomach. Her breath caught in her throat once he pressed against it and her heartbeat sped up.

"I can't believe we're having a little lady." Elfman whispered and she shook her head while her hand joined his.

"You're supposed to say a man." He laughed.

"Nah, I think it'll be a lady." A playful smile played at her lips, but he couldn't see it.

"I think you're an idiot, so I'm right." He shook his head.

"You wound me." She swatted his hand away before standing up.

"I know." Smirking, Evergreen turned around and began walking away from the couch.

"Where are you going?" Elfman asked, confused.

"Well, now that we figured this out, I suppose it calls for a celebration, don't you think?" She looked back and winked before continuing to head towards their bedroom.

"I like that idea." She was right. Although they might not be fully prepared for such a big change as parenthood and he was still freaking out about the idea of becoming a father, he knew this was definitely a cause for celebration.

* * *

**So, thoughts? Did you like my portrayal of Elfman and Evergreen? They were a bit hard to write, if I'm being honest. I couldn't decide on Ever's reactions mostly.**

**What about the rest of the ships? Did you like babysitting Gruvia? (SPOILER ALERT: there will be a one-shot just about that. Hopefully I'll manage to post it next week.)**

**Also, did you like my inclusion of Frozen? That movie remains one of my favorites.**

**PS: Let me once again apologize for not updating my stories. As I said, I'm having trouble getting back to writing, so I need to start with something small. I hope you can be patient with me.**

**I hope you all have a lovely day!**


End file.
